youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Frodite: The Beginning
Okay. So now, I’m 16 years old. But I’m not happy! I will train in the Elements Academy. What if I fail? I will become a SLAVE. I don’t want to be a slave! There are hard commands that are impossible to do but still letting to do. If the command will not be followed, the Elements Soldiers will whip you 30 times! I have a friend that is now a slave. He is whipped one time. I HATE ELEMENTS GODS. I look at myself in the mirror. Chocolate brown eyes, pale skin and blonde hair with a ribbon in the top. RIBBON!? What is mother thinking now? I am looking childish in this one, but whatever. FINISH BREAKFAST! I quickly run towards the door, not saying goodbye. They do not care if I will go or not. You can go to whatever place you like without permission. Now, I’m in the Earth element because that’s where my parents belong. Alright, I’m sick and tired with these bullies now. The fire ones are very bullies! I hate them! The water, they’re okay. The earth, of course kind! They are not very selfish like the fire ones. By the way, there is a secret village no one can found except the Elements Academy students. The villages are Fire Village, Earth Village and Water Village. So, we live in the Earth Village. How are we going home? OF COURSE WE ARE ALL STUDYING or STUDIED AT ELEMENTS ACADEMY. Fire beats us, Earth. Water beats Fire. Earth beats Water! Some water persons are holding grudges to us. WAIT. If there are three elements, they are living in Elements Experts village. No one can find it except the experts, of course. I go to the News Room first to see the news. Then I see something that gets my attention. ''For the 16 year old, don’t go to your classroom. Go to the Header’s Office. ''I gulp. What? Why are we going there? I quickly run to go to the Header’s Office even if I have goose bumps. I see many 16 year olds student very pale. I see my friend, Ariana. “Ariana? What’s happening?” I say with a worried face. She looks at me like she doesn’t know me. She puts her head in her palms. Why? What? Why? What? I see many 16 year olds students coming, they are going straight at the Header’s Office. I gulp then follow them. My eyes are hurt because of the very bright and shining light. After it clears out, I see the Elements Head, Simon Garries grinning. “Hello, students.” Simon says with a grin. “I saw one of you…” then he looks at me. “asking one student why. Well, you will know here.” So, he’s talking about me, huh? He walks and gets the remote control for the big television like the one in the cinemas. We sit then the film starts. “Hello, students. Now, get ready for the training. You shall pretend that you don’t know each other starting now. Now, in 20 seconds, this will turn into a training room.” a man voice says. And the counting starts, 8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1…. and we flip clockwise like we are in a clock, and we now see a training room. “This is not the real training. This is a training test. Tomorrow is the REAL TRAINING. Now, this training is how you know about the elements. I will ask you five questions. So, let’s now start with the first one in seating arrangement now. If you don’t pass this, -30 in your element points.” I gulp very hardly, not only because -30 points but, I am the first one. The element points are very important. It risks your life. In battles, there are 2500 points. I still have 2500 points but I don’t care. I have to pass this test. If someone points goes zero, he/she will die. As I said earlier, it risks your life. Every attack you received in the opponent that damages you, it will lower your points in 20, 30, 40 or 50. “So, come here, Frodite.” Simon said with a grin. I stand up and he heads me into the Testing Room. I sit in a chair then Simon is in my front, he is still grinning like an evil. “Are you ready?” I nod. “First question, what divides the three elements?” I gulp in the question. “Umm….the three lines?” “What are the names of the three lines?” “Haquerr, Jorer and……Kiosop?” “For the second question, what is the importance of the fire element?” Uh-oh. Really, I don’t know about this fire element thingy. “It makes fire for the gods and us?” “Third question, what year did the first war start?” “1640.” “Fourth question. What is the name of the Water God?” “Ah? Um…….Pawrer Tyushanovi?” “LAST QUESTION. If you are in the EE (Elements Experts), how will you use your powers?” “For battling and protecting people. If there is a war here, I will attack them with all my might until they are destroyed. For protecting the other EE and the Elements Gods.” I said and raise my right hand in a fist. That is the element promise. “Mm..mm….the results are……very bad, dear. You got 2 out of 5. If 3, then it is still okay. Minus 30 element points. Now, you are dismissed.” I run as I go back. I sit next to Ariana crying. I am going to approach her but I remember the man said. ''You shall pretend that you don’t know each other. ''NO! NO! NO! I run to the Header’s Office then shout. “NO! WE’RE NOT GOING TO PRETEND THAT WE DON’T KNOW EACH OTHER! WE ARE NOT SLAVES!” Simon’s grin disappears. All students are looking at me. I have to do this, and I can do this. “Well, excuse me?” Simon says. “NO!” “The Elements Gods are watching you.” “I don’t care.” “Really? Even if you receive a punishment?” He says and grins. ''No. I’m not taking this seriously. ''I said in my mind but I can’t say it. They will think I am a jerk. Especially there are fire students here. “Yes!” I said bravely. “Elements Gods! Let your powers shine!” Simon says while his eyes are closed. Then a blue with red and green spotlight hits on me. “Frodite, I’m the Fire God. I will punish you by sending you into a deadly adventure with the other selected students. But, that is after the results of the training. Since you have lowered your points by 30. You have now 2470 points. Good luck and wisely use your power or powers.” and the spotlight disappeared. Simon grins again. “That’s your punishment, kid.” Simon says and looks at the girl from water. “Let’s go.” I walk outside. I failed. I failed. I was supposed to protest that no pretending but I failed. Now, I have a deadly punishment, I will go to a deadly adventure. Category:Fantasy